degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Hailey Montel
Hailey Montel originally appeared in the film Paradise City: Degrassi Goes Hollywood, she is the star of the fictional reality television series "The Shores". She was once the boss of Paige Michalchuk, until Paige quit. Character History Season 8 In the film Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Hailey is introduced as Paige's mean and snobby boss. In her introduction she asks Paige how she feels her "performance" was on her reality series "The Shores". When Paige states it is just reality TV, Hailey stares at her with a blank look on her face until Paige states that her performance was just great, and perfect. She then asks Paige if she will help style an outfit for her dog, Truffles. Which upsets Paige, as Paige is attempting to launch a serious fashion career. Later, as Paige is cleaning her pool, she is upset when she hears that she didn't get the call to audition for the Jason Mewes film, "Mewesical High". Paige promises to help Hailey score an audition as long as Hailey helps Paige to launch her stylist career, Hailey agrees, which leaves Paige excited. When she goes to the audition, she learns Jason was not there and walked out, she is angry and yells at Paige to run back in there to get her phone that she left in there. She calls Paige a terrible assistant and tells her that she will not help launch her stylist career. Although, Paige ends up auditioning for the role of Trixie, and wins the role and quits her job as Hailey's assistant. Paige leaves Hailey with a word of advice, "This town is tougher than it looks". Hailey ends up making up with her former assistant when she hears that Paige will be attending the "Young Women in Hollywood Gala", eager that Paige is attending because she calls the other young women in Hollywood "such losers". At the gala, the two seem to make fools of themselves, as Perez Hilton posts an article about the two titled "Lala Lands New BFFs", and puts a pair of painted antennas on their heads in a picture. Hailey calls it a term of endearment. Later on, at a lunch with Paige, Hailey tells Paige to throw a fake 18th birthday party, even though it was not Paige's birthday, and Paige is older than 18 (although Hailey states "In Hollywood, youth is king" and that IMDb lists her age as 19). She is later seen at Paige's fake 18th birthday party, and witnesses Paige being fired by Jason Mewes. She then laughs when she sees Craig Manning and Marco Del Rossi fall into the pool (after having an argument about Ellie). Later, she is seen helping Paige come up with a new scandal to get noticed; she mentions a pregnancy, and a sex tape, although Paige ultimately decides on a "commando shot" after Hailey mentions that she is ready for her Brazilian to the worker that is giving them pedi-cures. Marco then comes into the room, angry at Paige because of what a diva she has become, Paige and Marco get into an argument, and Paige ends up slapping Marco, who then leaves. Hailey looks quite shocked when she sees this. At a Hollywood premiere, Hailey is in the limo with Paige, who is getting ready to do her "commando shot". Paige asks what she is doing, and Hailey states that Paige is being smart, because it is her last A-list invite. Paige says Hailey is right and takes off her underwear in order to reveal her "business" to the paparazzi. As Paige steps out of the limo she sees Manny Santos, which surprises her and instead of revealing herself to the paparazzi, she trips on the red carpet and breaks her leg. Hailey ignores her and steps out of the limo, and over her. Manny rushes over to help Paige. This is the last we see of Hailey in the film, it is unknown if Paige and her kept in contact afterward, although it is very unlikely. Trivia *Hailey is thought to be a parody of reality television star Heidi Montag, who starred on "The Hills". Quotes *"You think you've got it all figured out? Well this town is a lot tougher than it looks!" *"When I heard you were going I was so relieved. These young women in Hollywood losers are so lame!" *"In Hollywood youth is king, according to 'IMDb' I'm nineteen." *"Being smart, this is your last A-list invite, remember." Category:Minor Character Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Season 8 Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation